


A Flicker in the Night

by LostInTheThicket



Series: The Gimmicks: After Dark [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work
Genre: A Skyrim Superhero, Action & Romance, Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Friendship, Gen, It was just a dream, Multi, My First Polyamory Pair, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Superhero Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Unable to contain her feelings for the alluring and mysterious Nadine Rielle, Hannah urges her friends and Axel to bring her into their world. Not only does their plan work, but it also kicks off a weekend filled with food, action, dormant feelings...And a night Hannah will never forget. (OCtober/Kinktober 2018)





	1. The Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raunchyandpaunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dreamstride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425290) by [raunchyandpaunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy). 



> **Disclaimer:** Nadine Rielle is owned by raunchyandpaunchy. The Elder Scrolls and all related characters and places are owned by Bethesda. Everyone and everything else? Me, the L.I.T.T.
> 
> The prompts in the second chapter will be highlighted here. Very soon, my lovelies.
> 
> Thanks to the amazing raunchyandpaunchy's _Dreamstride_ , I decided to create another, better crossover fic. This fic, much like its inspiration, is fluffier and more action-packed with - I think - some good-ass plot. And some good ass plot, but that's later...
> 
> Thanks to R&P for the lovely Nadine Rielle, as always. She's beautiful, badass, and best Skyrim OC. That's right. Any comments and feedback will be greatly appreciated. :)

Slightly resting in her bed, Hannah mutters and giggles. Whispering a familiar name that’s been on her mind for months, she sighs with a yearning desire. Sweat pours all over her body and her bedsheets are mixed as the chill October air wakes her up. Her chest rises and falls as she moans…

“Nadine? Where… Where are you?” Hannah tossed and turned as she murmured. “P-Please…”

Awake and sighing miserably, Hannah opens her eyes, rubbing her face. Suddenly, Hannah jolts up! She wipes beads of sweat trickling down her right cheek. The cool October winds crawl up and down her body, creeping like a wraith enveloping her soul.

_How did… Was it real? Was it all real? No way. There’s just no way…_

Hannah suddenly gets a thought pacing back and forth in her mind. “Wait!” She opens the beige-cream dresser next to her, rifling through her journal and other items stashed within.

_I have to know…_

The curiosity made her tense like a coiled snake, waiting to explode at the slightest possibility her recent dreams might not be real. Searching for her plastic hair-clip, Hannah couldn't find it anywhere. _It’s gone_.

She sits straight up, processing the stunning sight. She gasps with an open-mouthed smile.  _She was real! No. Nadine IS real. I knew it!_

“Holy crap! Wait, wait. Steady, Yates,” Hannah sighed, whispering to herself. Buzzing at the realization, she giggled. “Catch yourself on. …I need to talk to Gabe and Axel.”

She sends a quick text message to Axel and her Anomaly ally and friend, **Gabriel ‘Gabe’ Ruiz** , aka. Shift. Too wound up, she heads downstairs and brews some green tea, sipping on it as she rests on her aunt’s recliner.

 _“It’s time,”_ Hannah thought as she smiles. _“Nadine… Wait for me. I have to see you. I need to see you.”_

* * *

 

The weekend’s bleak and soggy as Hannah’s outlook remains clear and bright. Stepping eagerly into the Hideout, the secret situation room of the Gimmicks, she sighs happily.

Hannah notices Axel sewing his hero outfit with their AI companion Megann while Gabe paces back and forth. The three greet Hannah as she arrives, Axel and Gabe greeting her with a look of tentative worry on their faces.

“Hey, Hannah,” Gabe said timidly. “It’s… heh, been a while.” She hugs Gabe as Gabe gasps. Still friendly as always, Gabe acknowledges her kindness by hugging her back.

Ever since he brought Voyd from her world to deal with the rowdy villains Twitch & Frostbite, he felt like he belonged. Plus, Moon took special care of him after his fallout with his supervillain ex-boyfriend, Gravitas.

“Aye, I missed ye,” Hannah smiled, patting his shoulder. “Where’s Moon and D.K. this time, eh?”

Axel joins in on the conversation, issuing Megann on sewing duty. “D.K. is havin’ breakfast with his family. Moon’s seeing her sister off to a birthday party. The little _pickney_ was mad happy, lemme tell you. She was talkin' about laser tag and everything! Moon will be back soon.”

Megann zips to Hannah as a graduation cap shines brightly on her LED screen. “The word _pickney_ is West Indian slang for the word child. Bet ya didn’t know that, huh?”

Hannah giggles before her expression changes, a tinge of red striking her usually pale, freckled face. “Ooh, lads. Got my message, right?” Axel and Gabe nod. “So, you _know_ why I brought you here?”

“Yeah. You mentioned someone named… Nadine?” said Gabe.

“Nadine Rielle,” Axel clarified. His face fixes into a bit of a frown as Hannah awkwardly nods. “Hannah’s had wild dreams and thoughts about her for months.”

In a rare showing, Hannah’s lilting accent shivers as she turns to Axel. “I know it sounds a wee bit crazy, and it p-probably is. But, Axel… I-I have to know.”

Axel turns to Gabe as the latter, sensing a personal situation, smiles as he waits outside the Hideout. Alone, Axel sighs, holding Hannah close. “I care about you. I shouldn’t even have to say this, but I do. Are you sure about this?”

Hannah frowns, understanding her boyfriend’s uneasiness. Her voice lowers and her eyes dart to the cold steel floor. “It’s okay if we back out. I…I want what’s best for you, what’s best for us.” She looks up at Axel, holding his cheeks. Silence.

They stare into each other’s eyes, urging each other to say what’s on their minds with a look. Alone in the Hideout, Hannah makes the first leap…

“Lately, I’ve been getting these dreams and they’re so vivid. I—Heh. It’s like I’m there and _she’s_ there. I get so... wrapped up in it, but I feel her every touch. I feel _her_. I hear her voice… and I need to know. I have to be sure. I wanna say what I’ve been dying to say for months. I want to see her with my own eyes. I’m-I’m just broke to the bone about this… this whole thing. But…”

She sighs, blushing with shame and worry. “You know what? ‘Tis nothing, really. Look at me. I’m blushing and tearing up. Like a wee tomato that pissed itself, for goodness sakes.” Axel chuckles as Hannah rubs his cheeks. “Besides, I’ll always be a part of _your_ life, Axel. If you’re not okay, please…” She stares in his eyes. “Just say the word.”

Knowing what makes her tick, Axel senses the same feelings Hannah felt during the end of their adventure with Voyd and most of the Gimmicks. Unbeknownst to her, he senses her heartbeat. Its rhythm beats with a passion he’s felt once before. A time he knows quite well. He ponders for a bit, his eyes darting off to the side as he weighs his next words carefully.

“Hannah.”

“Aye?” Waiting on his every word, Hannah’s piercing blue eyes glimmer as she frowns a bit. “We-We can always…”

Axel holds on to her cheeks. “I want what’s best for _you._ But… hypothetically speaking, if Nadine’s real, the three of us will need to talk. Alone. Okay?” Axel kisses her as she nods with a slight smile. He wipes her tears. “Right, Gabe?!”

The door immediately shifts to the side as Gabe tumbles into the Hideout. A sheepish grin curls across his face as he looks down, ashamed of his actions. “Yeah… Right.” He clears his throat. “So, ready to do this?” Axel and Hannah turn to each other, staring intently into each other’s eyes.

If there’s a time to do this, it’s right now.

“Do it, Gabe,” Axel said. “Please? Plus, I… kinda missed a fighting game tournament for this.”

“Aw, you did?” Hannah rubs his cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

“I dunno. Weather’s kinda crappy for that, _amigo_ ,” Gabe muttered before pointing to his own dark-red wrist communicator. “Plus, you know…”

“Yeah, _yuh_ _dun know,_ guys,” Axel chuckled. “No need to bring me down. C’mon, let’s do this shit! This’ll be fun…” He quickly hops to a free chair, sitting as he leans back.

Nodding, Gabe gets into his own seat as he leans back, preparing himself to shift once more. “Oh, I forgot something,” Gabe said with a jolt. “My powers… sorta… developed.”

“Yours, too?!” the couple said in unison.

He chuckles. “Yeah, yeah. The link’s still very much a thing, but now I don’t have to go under anymore. I just need to maintain total concentration.”

“Well, there are cookies in this for you too, you know,” Hannah smiled. "For helping us out again."

Gabe’s eyes twinkle with anticipation. “The ones The Rock eats? Double… chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies?”

“Aye. With marshmallow fluff inside,” Hannah winks. "It's gonna be class."

Motivated by his sweet tooth and Axel’s doubt, Gabe nods. Determined and tranquil, he focuses on the hair clip Hannah mentioned in her text message. His eyes glow into a vivid blue-and-white mix as a new sight stuns Hannah and Axel. A blue and white aura emanates from him, surging all around his body.

“Like Dragon Ball Z! Jah...” Axel’s stunned expression turns into a giddy grin. “Awesome…”

Like the first time Gabe showcased his abilities, he raises his arms in unison…

* * *

 

In the frozen, harsh region of Winterhold, its capital city – its name the same as its hold – is met with sunlight. Illuminating the College of Winterhold, it welcomes those willing to meet its glow as it permeates through the college’s walls.

In her room, an already awake **Nadine Rielle** stares intently at Hannah’s hair clip as she sits on her bed. Still thinking about their last dream together, her mind races. Focusing on heading to the Arcanaeum, further research regarding strange artifacts of unknown design is the first of many things on her mind.

“I need to have another meeting with Drevis regarding this object,” Nadine whispered, clutching the hair clip tight. “I’m sure he’ll believe me.” However, in her mind, a barrage of thoughts emerged, its general focus surrounding Hannah’s trinket…

_By the Divines, it was all real. Is this trinket special? What smith forged this? Is this magickal? Is this from Aetherius? Gods… Hannah is amazing._

Observing the strange object, her hands trace every inch of it, her mind brimming with vast knowledge. Knowledge that ultimately proves fruitless. But in Nadine’s mind, it doesn’t matter. _Hannah is real_. Her hair sways like a wind chime as Nadine smiles softly in her room.

Suddenly, as she puts on her practical but alluring dress, Nadine spots wisps of blue and white energy around her as she takes her knapsack. “What’s going on? Drevis? Urag? This isn't funny!” The wisps evolve to tendrils and eventually, to a blinding white aura. “Wh-What’s happening? Help me!”

The aura envelops Nadine like the blanket in her room. It doesn’t feel cold or warm or even white-hot. It feels like nothing. Nadine closes her eyes tight, hoping that whatever’s swallowing her in this strange light… is friendly.

* * *

 

Suddenly, the bead of light expands, its light hitting the jet-black walls with enough light to make a person blind. Hannah and Axel shield their eyes as the familiar red ‘X’ is displayed on Megann’s LED screen, replacing her face.

“Cheese and crackers!” she exclaimed as the ‘X’ flashes, zipping around the air.

Eventually, the aura fades and from within the aura, a figure drops to the ground. The wisps disperse, transforming into glittering specks of dust as the familiar pulse rockets through the Hideout. Gabe’s eyes fade back to normal as he takes a second to catch his breath. “It’s done. I—Holy shit…”

Megann follows as her face reappears. “Whoa…”

Axel’s eyes almost protrude out of its sockets, rubbing them as he takes a second to process the figure before him. “Cheese on bread! S-She was right…” His eyes form a curious and slightly stony gaze.

Hannah’s joyous stare lingers, her mouth curling into an open-mouthed smile as her mind echoes one thought, a thought as clear as day.

_She’s here._

They all see the figure for the first time. Short and curvy, her elegant, red and white dress complimented her deceptively athletic physique. Her pale skin accentuated her rosy, blushing cheeks as her hazel eyes darted around the Hideout. Her raven locks were completed with a one-strand braid down the side, adorned with flowers unknown to the three. The same hair clip was still cold, clutched tightly in her hand.

From the aura, Nadine Rielle emerges. Alive and in the flesh. Nadine’s eyes shift with horror and amazement at this strange, wondrous array of… something. “By Akatosh’s mercy, where… wherein Oblivion am I?” she said in a slightly indignant, lofty voice.

It’s at _this_ moment she hears the same lilting voice she’s been dying to hear once again. Hannah’s.

“For the moment? With us. And I’m really glad that you’re here!” Nadine whips her head around to spot Hannah – her copper-haired sorceress – biting her lip in anticipation. “Welcome to the world of tomorrow, Nadine Rielle.”

Nadine’s eyes shimmer before she tries to shake off her joy. “No. No, this must… Gods, this must be a dream!” Suddenly and without thinking, she tackles Hannah with a big hug. The scent of Hannah's perfume lingers like freshly-baked apple pie from her mother back home. “This isn’t a dream, is it?” she said with a smile, kissing Hannah’s cheek as she gasps in wonder.

“Nope!” Nadine tracks the sound of the voice to Gabe. She sees a thin, young man with olive skin and shoulder-length, straight brown hair. His baggy clothing and odd helmet - his beanie - is an odd mystery, one that defies all logic she’s learned through her adventures. “Now you know how I feel! Welcome to the club!”

She wasn’t quite sure why this friendly stranger would refer to a blunt weapon that way, but his warm smile and shimmering hazel eyes made Nadine forget any follow-up questions. For her, solving odd mysteries was as easy as conjuring her Apple… or striking a conversation.

“Um, greetings! I assume you’re Hannah’s friends, right?” said Nadine with an eager smile. It’s perhaps the first smile she’s ever made in Hannah’s world and first impressions are _key_.

“Yup! I’m Gabriel, but… whew… call me Gabe,” he said as extends his hand out. Nadine complies. _Gabe_. His name rings in her mind like a walk through her family’s courtyard back in Daggerfall. It sounds pleasant. “Shift is my Anomaly name.”

“I don’t think you’re an anomaly, Gabe, but the pleasure is mine,” Nadine said cordially. “My name is Nadine.” Spooked, she then turns to the strange flying object zipping around her, flinching with a slight giggle. “Oh! H-Hello.”

“Oh, jeez,” Gabe whispered. “Here we go again…”

As usual, Megann’s face glows wide with a smile as she twirls in mid-air, greeting Nadine as she gets face-to-face. “Helloooooooooooooo! I am a Mechanized Exploration and Ground Assistance Neural Network! You, however, can call me M.E.G.A.N.N. or Megann! I’m so pleased to meet you!” Unlike the time she met Gabe, she hugs Nadine as – surprisingly – she’s hugged right back.

“Oooh, you’re ‘mechanized’, correct? What does a ‘neural network’ mean?” questioned Nadine, eager to understand her strange… _strange_ new friend.

Megann gasps, pleasantly surprised. “That’s the _first_ time a new friend wanted to know so much about me!” She squeals.

“It’s true,” Gabe interjected with a smirk. “It is.”

Megann pouts before smiling once again. “Correct! I can be anywhere! Actually, _almost_ anywhere, given the right conditions. But this is my real body. I assist Hannah and her friends in new places around the world! Plus, I can patch them up when they’re down.”

 _Patch them up_. This new world was filled with engaging, new phrases for Nadine to hear. She smiles. “I assume you mean heal their wounds. Correct?”

“Correct yet again, my new friend! Ooh, I love you already,” Megann beamed. Her robotic voice spooks Nadine a bit, but it sounds oddly inviting.

Suddenly, she spots one more person… one as passive and silent as Sergius during an evening’s meal. He stands up, his height towering over her. He has smooth dark brown skin, a lithe but strong physique and a well-trimmed goatee that accentuates his good looks. His hair - Axel's dreadlocked afro - is as unique as this strange place.

If that wasn’t enough, the man’s icy gaze with his own hazel eyes was as equal parts fearsome and stimulating.

Nadine gulps. _May Julianos grant me the wisdom. Save me from my impure thoughts._ Nervous but wanting to make a good impression, Nadine smiles wide at Axel. “H-Hello. I’m Nadine. P-Pleasure to meet you.” She extends her hand out.

Looking at Hannah with a sidewards glare, he directs his gaze to Nadine. “Axel. Hannah’s boyfriend,” he said. His voice is just as striking as Hannah’s, except it sounds even more melodic. “Oh, I know your name already. Heard _quite_ a lot about you, you know.” He shakes her hand tentatively with a smirk. His grip is strong but smooth.

His cool, laid-back charisma was similar to her Brynjolf, but much… _much_ more different to Nadine. _Axel_. Even in this strange, new world, his name was a name she knew all too well given her vivid dreams. “ _Divines, that was the name. The one Hannah moaned last time. How will I explain our dreams?” s_ he thought to herself.

_No… He probably knows them all, already. Oh, Oblivion..._

Caught off-guard by Axel’s raised eyebrow, she giggles nervously. _I’ll see what she’s about…_ “We’ll talk. Just you, me, and Hannah. Soon,” he said. “But right now, you’re real. And if you’re _real_ , we have to call Moon and D.K. Oh… Well, I guess only D.K., then.”

Suddenly, Moon creeps into the Hideout like a shadow. Her eyes widen at the sight of Nadine. She points a finger towards her and looks at Hannah with a stunned stare.

“Aye, she’s real, alright,” Hannah said with merry giggles. “It’s Flicker, guys!” she steps beside Nadine and hugs her close to the mage’s delight.

* * *

 

 _Flicker_.

That name was something Nadine swore sounded familiar. “I seemed to recall a particular dream I had when I was a young lass. I dreamt that I was immersed in a grand fire, feeling the heat lick my body. At first, I was scared. I was frightened. I believed it to be a vision of my death. But it started to feel… warm. Like a comforting feeling. It’s as if that inferno gave me insight as to what my future might lead to. It’s as if that fire was inside of me all along. And it said a name...”

Some time has passed since Nadine’s arrival.

D.K. – mouth agape – listens intently as he sits next to Moon and Gabe. He crosses his arms in morbid curiosity. “Heh. Well, I suppose that my idea for your name here was quite accurate after all, Miss Rielle,” he chuckled.

With Megann on her shoulder, Nadine smiles. "Thank you," she said with an adorable grin.

There was something about the man that introduced himself as David Kai ‘D.K.’ Archer that proved endearing to her. The way he said her name… _Miss Rielle…_ reminded her of Drevis. However, it sounded more remarkable and curious from his lips. His composed, dignified personality was fascinating. It’s as if he too wanted to solve the 'mystery' that is Nadine Rielle. 

_And he's welcome to try._

She then turns to Hannah, positioned right beside her. “Ooh, how was my medicinal tomato soup? I made sure it had just the right number of leeks. Oh, I also took seasonings into account. It was my Ma’s recipe, after all. A Rielle treat!” she said with pep in her voice.

The entire group – except Hannah and, oddly enough, Gabe – groans at her unknowingly painful pun. Hannah giggles. “It was just what the doctor ordered,” she said as she kisses Nadine’s left temple. They groan even louder.

_Gods, I hope she does that again. May the Nine judge me fairly if she did._

From the corner of her eye, Nadine spots Axel as he raises an eyebrow. She turns slightly to him with a blush and a sheepish grin. Axel’s smirk curls a little bit. “Axel, I’m actually feeling a bit hungry," Nadine said. "Do you or your friends have any ideas?”

Funny enough, they all hear Axel’s tummy rumble as his slightly cold gaze turns into a surprised look of fear. _Oh, shit_. “Um, yeah, Nadine. Uh… _c’mon, Ax, think_ … Oh! D.K.! Dim sum!”

D.K.’s green eyes shimmered behind his horn-rimmed glasses. “Lunch for me, brunch for the rest. An _excellent_ idea to treat our new guest, Mr. Price!” he beamed.

The group turns and grins at a confused Nadine. “Wh-What’s this… ‘dim sum’, if I may ask?” she said, half-interested, half-frightened.

* * *

 

“Sweet… Sanguine!”

During the ride to the restaurant, Nadine’s face was like that of a young child going to Disneyland. Seeing these weird monoliths of stone and glass was one thing. Comprehending everything else was – for lack of a better term – a fucking trip.

The odd, grey sky with the sun peeking over numerous clouds. The strange people wearing vivid, beautiful clothing woven out of mystical fabrics. Horses - cars and buses – that seemed to trot along the air, riding the wind as if Magicka imbued them with the will of the Divines themselves. Her body shivers with delight and wonder and merriment… and a bit of fear.

“This world is unlike _anything_ I’ve ever seen,” Nadine exclaimed. Inside, she gestures to D.K.’s fancy car. “And this grand horse is _exquisite_.” Suddenly, Gabe titters and cackles. “And just what’s so amusing about this horse, Gabe?”

Gabe lets out a laugh as tears form down his face. “No-nothing. It’s just…”

Moon, sensing the incoming pun, warns Gabe. “Gabriel, I swear… If you say that damn…”

“It just... It _does_ have a lot of _horsepower_ , don’t ya think?”

Nadine gasps. “I know, right? It’s immaculate!”

Moon cringes from the whiplash of the pun. Hannah and Axel fail to contain their laughter, keeling over with tears in their eyes. Behind the fancy steering wheel, even D.K. chuckles cheerfully to himself. Moon, rubbing her temples, smirks with a level of malevolence Gabe knows all too well.

“I… I’m gonna get you for that, Ruiz,” she murmurs as Gabe’s nervous laughter emerges.

Nadine laughs with Hannah, pleased that her new friends in this new world are welcoming her into their family. And into their hearts…

* * *

 

“Gods!”

Now in the restaurant, Nadine pours some tea to each of the group before sampling her own. The mouthfeel is warm yet sweet and fruity, its aromas dance across her nose with hints of fragrant honey. She turns to D.K., sitting across from her. “This beverage is fantastic! What's it called?”

“Oolong tea, Miss Rielle,” he said with an odd, wide smile. “My favourite. I can teach you how to make some if you like.”

 _Oolong tea_. The taste was incredible and hearing D.K.’s proposal causes Nadine to smile wide. “Oh, yes. Gods, please. That would be amazing. Thank you,” she said as D.K. grins, bowing his head slightly in gratitude.

Remembering that she took her knapsack, Nadine takes out a small pouch and a small potion. Drinking it quickly, she uses her sleight of hand skills to gently guide the tea into the vial. Some patrons spot the bizarre sight as the group, stunned, watches Nadine. She delicately places the vial into the pouch with a satisfied sigh.

“Ooh, what’s this?” she said as the servers bring an assortment of delectable dishes.

Steamed and fried buns stuffed with pork, tucked inside like priceless trinkets from a treasure chest. Dumplings and pastries, both steamed and fried, filled tightly with pork and shrimp. Rice noodles filled with various meats and veggies. Sticky rice in fancy leaves in dishes is paired with beef meatballs and steamed ribs. Even a plate of savoury Peking duck, complete with Hoisin sauce, crispy skin and soft pancakes.

Despite Hannah’s apparent look of shock, she sees veggie-based dumplings, buns, and even some deep-fried mushroom slices with sauces galore. She smiles wide, hungry as hell. Complete with a lot of sesame balls and eggy custard tarts, the dim sum makes their way to the group as Nadine dribbles.

A lot.

“This looks… Divines, this looks otherworldly,” Nadine said, just as enthralled at the food as she was at Hannah’s body. She turned to Hannah as they giggled, enjoying their brunch with the group.

Sampling some Peking Duck Pancakes, her rosy dimples expand as she eats them with a closed smile. The sauce is a tad bit tangy and sweet. The pancake is soft and tender, holding the richness of the duck meat, the crispiness of the skin, and the snap of the cucumber and the onion.

The taste was unbelievably good. _Has the Nine blessed me? If so, thank you all._

“So, I can’t hope to understand _everything_ about your world, but I have to know something.” The group turns to Nadine, ready to answer any questions. “Hannah, your clothing and that _wondrous_ mechanism…” She points to the handheld communicator.

The group turns to each other with surprised looks, knowing exactly what Nadine’s getting at. Sipping some tea, D.K. lightens the mood. “Well, Miss Rielle. Unfortunately, we can’t discuss that _quite_ yet. Not here. Maybe later, when we’re all alone together, we’ll try our best to fill you in.”

Hannah whispers in Nadine’s ear. “ _But we’re all heroes. We save people and our mission is to find out who we are. We have… abilities. All of us._ ”

Nadine’s eyes open wide in confusion.  _All of us?_ Seeing Hannah's powers were one thing, but everyone else? The thought fueled her interest further. “D.K… and Gabe… and Moon… and Axel… and you,” she said before admiring Hannah’s beauty. “Hannah.”

Moon smiles. “You’re right. But we’re more than that. It’s… Honestly, even Icouldn’t believe it at first.” She holds Nadine’s hand. “ But I’m just glad that we’re all together. The five of us have done some good things for this city, the world, and even other worlds.”

“Four of us, Moon,” Gabe said. “I’m just a friendly guy on the sidelines helping you out.” His grin isn't a proud one, but it's a grin all the same.

“But even _that’s_ enough,” Moon said with a smile before turning to her new friend. “That's what matters. Nadine. Have you ever cared about someone so much, you’re willing to do whatever it takes to make their world a better place?”

Without a second thought, Nadine answers, stunning the group. “With every fibre of my being. May the Nine strike me down before I find anyone that hurts them.”

Thinking of her home in Tamriel, her eyes glowed. Her family. Her friends both in and out of the Sanctum. And finally, her Brynjolf. A fire was lit in her eyes, her own hazel eyes hiding a shimmer that glowed like embers.

Looking into Moon’s gorgeous smile, her turquoise eyes recognized her spirit. _They’re all so beautiful, inside and out_.

Nadine clears her throat before she composes herself. She turns to Axel as – eerily enough – his expression changes. It’s warm, sweet, and far from the stone-cold, distant glares he sent her way earlier. He smiles wide as Nadine blushes. _Gods, Axel and Hannah…_

Suddenly, as soon as the group finishes the last of their meal, an unfortunate sound emerges within their communicators. **_BEEP-BEEP-PWAAAAAAA._**

The group turns to each other with a look of clandestine caution. They all nod and leave as D.K. pays for the entire meal. “Miss Rielle, I promise you’ll sample some desserts later,” he whispered. He leads Nadine off as the group heads for the car. “But right now, there’s an emergency we need to deal with it. Come with us. There’s something I need to show you.”

“Um, okay. Sure,” Nadine muttered in anticipation. _More surprises?_

Inside the fancy van with tinted windows, D.K. motions to Hannah. Nodding back, her eyes turn purple as she summons a portal to the Hideout. Nadine gasps with awe at the sorceress showcasing her skills again. D.K. takes a special pair of goggles through the portal.

To Nadine, its design excelled Dwemer craft and then some. The glass seemed to be made of red metal and an odd brown material. It looked plain at first, but it emanated a sense of wonder. Unbeknownst to Nadine, it would be a device that would change her life forever.

“This was originally meant for someone else, but since she declined our offer, our offer now extends to you,” D.K. said, turning to Hannah.

She nods and smiles at Nadine again. “We’ll send you back to Tamriel, but please stay for the weekend,” Hannah said softly. Her brogue vibrates like wind chimes in Nadine’s ears. “We promise that if you do, Nadine, you’ll be more than our friend.” She turns to Axel as he nods.

“You’ll be a member of the team… Flicker,” he said with a grin, his teeth shining bright like a diamond. “How ‘bout it? Wanna be a superhero?”

“Aye. Wanna ‘switch it up’ with us?” said Hannah with a wink. The group smiles at Nadine as she blushes hard.

 _S_ _uperhero_. _That word sounds better and better in my mind every second._ She takes the goggles and stares intently at it, rubbing it like Hannah’s hair clip. _Divines, if this is your will, let it be done_.

“I’m ready,” Nadine said with a smile. “I want to be a superhero.”

Hannah giggles. “Well, you know the magic words, wee spell-weaver. Three. Two. One…” With Gabe looking on, she joins Axel, D.K., and Moon as they get ready.

 _Ma, Da, Sebastian, Rosaline. By the Nine, may your strength be my strength._ As Nadine gets ready to put on the goggles, her eyes glimmer with eagerness as they all say in unison...

“Let’s switch it up!”


	2. This Fire Burns (Always)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now entered the world of the Gimmicks and learning a bit about who Hannah's friends are, she meets Axel. After getting a super-suit of her own, Nadine is off to fight crime and have a little... friendly feud with the Bajan-Canadian sensation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 6666 words, pre-Grammarly.
> 
> A _lot_ of plot, but the smutty chaser's worth it. Trust me.

The alley radiates with a sea of white, blinding light. It lasts for only a couple of seconds before the van’s doors pop open, lifting with a hydraulic hiss.

Through its doors, D.K., Moon, Axel and Hannah emerge as Rebar, Visage, Current, and Voyage, respectively – the Gimmicks, the world’s first superhero team of Anomalies.

From the van, however, the newest member emerges…

Nadine Rielle… Flicker.

Dressed in a skin-tight, form-fitting suit, the strange but smooth, vibrant material hugs every inch of her curvaceous body. Admiring the suit’s shades of dark blue, maroon, and grey along with her goggles, Flicker marvels at her new look. _This looks amazing! Oh, wait until Astrid sees this at the Sanctum. She’ll be so jealous…_

She wasn’t complaining about how it felt, either. The materials were snug on her body. She lets out a quiet moan. _Looks oddly like the armour of the Dark Brotherhood… but it feels so much better. Gods…_

She sees Voyage admire her new look. “Looking good, Flicker!” she said, biting her lip.

Flicker blushes and giggles, looking at Current with a self-satisfied smirk. As a matter of fact, the entire group turns to Current with interest, marvelling his new design…

No longer wearing the obvious blue, black, and yellow hoodie, Current sports a futuristic, all-black outfit. Practical but stylish, he grins as he shows off his gloves, donning the same colours as his old hoodie. Pressing a button on one of them, a strange-looking helmet covers Current’s head.

“Really, Axel?” said Visage in her sleek and functional catsuit. “Took Pox’s outfit?”

“He _refused_ , didn’t he?” Current grins.

“What happened to Mr. ‘Brand Recognition’, huh?”

As if on cue, intense stripes of blue and yellow stylize Current’s new jacket. Through a voice modulator, he chuckles in Flicker’s direction. Flicker looks offended and slightly impressed, shaking her head his oddly haughty laugh…

 _Gods, Axel’s amazing and a braggart. Wonderful… _“Well, we have no time to waste, do we? Ax—”

Voyage corrects her. “Oh! Um, sorry, we forgot to fill you in. It's no bother. Our fault, hehe. Um, out _here_ , we go by secret names.”

Flicker blinks. “Like how the Thieves’ Guild or Dark Brotherhood operates, I assume?”

Voyage chuckles. “Well, it’s a bit complicated…”

“…Well, not quite like that!” announced Gabe inside the van. Despite knowing nothing about the Guild _or_ the Brotherhood, his D&D sessions proved quite useful. Well, so he thinks. “Thieves have to be secret because it’s what they do. _We_ gotta do it or else people might kill us when we sleep.”

Without a second to process his words, Flicker smiles. “Let them try. We can take them!”

Gabe chuckles nervously. “No, no, I don’t think you under—"

Sensing an awkward opportunity, Rebar – in his hooded gold-and-black outfit – talks under his graphite facemask. “Mr. Ruiz?”

“Oh! Sorry, sir…”

Rebar chuckles. “ _I’ve always disliked ‘Sir’,”_ he thought. “Just David or D.K., Mr. Ruiz,” he said coolly. “Make sure you park my van close to the area. If things seem dire…”

Gabe nods. “I’ll be your driver for hire. Stay safe!” Waving goodbye with a smile, he makes a quick getaway into the New Toronto streets.

Flicker suddenly sees an assortment of data, both familiar and unknown. She walks up to Rebar, but the latter ease her worries. “It’s okay, Flicker. Those goggles are simply analyzing your vitals so that Megann can assess your health.”

She nods. While this world is strange, having someone watch your back from afar isn’t an odd concept to Nadine. It reminds her of meeting the Shadowscale assassin who watched her back on a dangerous mission. Only this time, it’s not a shadow-weaving warrior...

“Where is Megann?”

It’s a bubbly A.I. companion.

Making her presence known through their communicators, the Gimmicks spot Megann in the Hideout. “What’s the situation, Megann?” said Visage.

“W-Well, it’s not great,” Megann replied. “There is a Rogue Anomaly sighting near the St. James campus of George Brown College.”

Learning about New Toronto’s new, intricate map, Voyage recalls the location in her mind. “Near Jarvis and King.”

“ _아,_ _씨발...”_ Visage cursed in Korean. “That’s in the King East neighbourhood. There’s going to be a lot of people there.” She turns to Voyage.

“On it!” Voyage nods, summoning a portal near a wall. The other portal leads to – of course – the side of a vegetarian restaurant near the area.

“Any other intel, Megann?” said Rebar. The Gimmicks step through Voyage’s portal.

* * *

 

“Oh… Oh, dear.” Megann’s LED face has fear programmed all over it. “It’s Hotspot! Reports state that the hothead caused a scene and wanted to ‘chat’ to you… erm… ‘assholes’, Rebar! Sorry, heh. T-The police have tried to get people out of the building, but Hotspot lit the place on fire!”

Flicker perks her ears up at Megann’s info being shown through her goggles. _Sweet Sanguine… Those poor people._ Her indignant tone re-emerges, taking quick action. “Where is this so-called ‘Hotspot’, Megann?”

“Oh! Nadine! You look great!” Flicker smiles while Megann stutters, looking at Rebar behind his mask. “Um, my-my bad. Judging from your distance, he’s…”

“Over here, ya fuckin’ assholes!”

The Gimmicks spot a young man with dark brown skin, dreadlocks, and glowing red eyes. His clothing makes him seem even tackier. Whipping a chain of fire around, he saunters to the group, dripping with an arrogance that even makes Rebar narrow his eyes in disgust.

“Adrian Granger. Hot-headed like Hermione, eh?” joked Rebar as Hotspot sarcastically chuckles.

“I thought you said we should preserve our identities,” whispered Flicker to Visage.

Visage shuffles, forgetting that Nadine isn’t well versed in popular culture. “We do, Flicker, it’s just—"

Not as quiet as they think, Hotspot cuts in. “It’s called a joke, you dumb bitch! Damn! Didn’t know you guys converted prostitutes to heroes now,” he chortled.

Enraged, Voyage starts to step forth but in a huff, Flicker steps forward, intimidating a confused Hotspot. _For Gods’ sake, who is this diseased skeever of a ‘man’?_ “Excuse you! Who in Oblivion do you think you’re talking to? Show some respect! It’ll do you well, _prick_.”

Hotspot spits on the ground, grossing the Gimmicks out. “Heh. I’ll remember that when I watch you burn in hell…”

Using a weird, acrobatic fighting style, he whips the chain in front of the group, solidifying the embers licking around him. He whips the knife-like daggers made from the embers at Flicker.

The group is poised to go on the offensive when Flicker chuckles…

 _Just like my adventures back home. Divines protect him._ Conjuring the moisture from the air itself at an alarming rate, Flicker uses her knowledge of Conjuration to solidify it. Creating a highly concentrated cloak of frost, the daggers slow down and freeze, sending them jangling to the ground.

The Gimmicks – except Voyage - reel back, stunned.

The most stunning part? Her eye colour doesn’t change as frightened onlookers spot this oddity, gathering and hiding to avert Hotspot’s gaze.

Unimpressed, he scoffs. “Doesn’t matter to me… I got what I needed.”

He points to a nearby restaurant, slowly bathed in fire. Inside, patrons cower under the tables. A mother shields her young daughter from the fire and smoke. But they won’t last long…

“Have fun, asswipes!” He retreats with a backpack, dollar bills spitting out of it as he hauls ass.

“Fuckin’ arsehole! …Current and I will chase down Hotspot,” Voyage shouted. “Flicker, help Rebar and Visage save those people!” She smiles at Flicker. “You got this. We’ll be back!”

She turns to Current and nods, forming a portal disk as the two pursues Hotspot. Despite Rebar being field leader, Voyage’s quick and clever thinking has saved them multiple times in the past. Coupled with her leadership qualities, he smiles and nods, proud of her wits. “Very well. Visage, eyes up!”

“Okay!” Visage’s eyes quickly turn grey, littered with an assortment of colours, much like the Moon itself. Using her X-Ray vision, she spots seven people inside… one of them lying motionless on the ground. “Shit! Seven people, one of them unconscious…”

“We need to help them… now!” Flicker immediately cloaks herself in wind, quickly swapping out moisture for air pressure as it whips across her suit.

Entering into the building, a stunned Visage looks at Rebar as he shrugs, following her. “It’d be nice if you can help me,” she whispers, staring at the clouds covering the Moon…

* * *

 

Inside the restaurant, Flicker powers through. As the embers dance across her body, she doesn’t feel as much pain as she would have. _By Kynareth’s mercy! I didn’t even use a Flame Cloak…_ “Your suit’s magic!” she bellowed to Rebar.

“Magic, incredibly heat-resistant… wonders of science, my dear!” _Science_. _Gods._

His eyes turn silver as Flicker spots Rebar – like his namesake – transforms into a body made up of steel. The gloss is almost as beautiful as the dagger gifted to her by her family. However, his body is unlike Yannic Beauchamp’s handiwork. _He looks quite hard and sturdy…_ But there’s no time for any sex puns!

“Get down, people!” shouted Rebar, holding falling debris using his enhanced strength.

Seeing a frightened child holding on to her mother, Flicker – showcasing her intelligence – uses her Whirlwind Cloak to expertly suck out the oxygen from the flames covering the restaurant. The flames slowly, but surely, fade as she switches to Destruction magic. Considering its destructive properties, she uses bits of Frost magicka to cover patches of fire, cooling down the restaurant.

Visage – now powered by the Moon – enters the building, shapeshifting as a flying carpet. Rebar, not knowing a lot of flying carpets, deduces that his teammate’s here to help. He issues the rest to get in as he turns to Flicker. “There’s an unconscious man near—”

“I’ll be there. Right away!” said Flicker, immediately dispersing her powers as the coast is clear. She tries her best to carry the man. Despite not being as strong as Ulfberth, she knows how to throw her weight around in bar fights back home.

Flicker and Visage evacuate the patrons and the staff out of the restaurant. The last to leave and sensing the roof might give way, Rebar uses his strength to ease his way out of the building as the roof gives way, debris falling to the ground like a house of cards.

With the chaos at a dull roar and the people safe, a satisfied Voyage and Current returns with Hotspot in tow. Now with a neutralizer patch attached to his neck, he’s simply a thundering asshole.

After a quick storm of verbal insults, Current sends a slight shock through Hotspot’s body, locking up his muscles. “My family have a sayin',” he said. “‘ _Wuh ain’ see you, ain’ pass you.’_ You think you got away with murder, boy?” He kisses his teeth. “There’s a key word there…”

Voyage, now knowing her boyfriend’s colourful proverbs, leans down. In her classic, pink-and-black biker-style hero outfit, she smiles. “It’s ‘think’, Hotspot. As in if you think you can fight your way out again, you’re dead wrong… you wee sack of shite.” Her eyes through her new shades stare him down, smiling with pride.

Defeated, Hotspot lies on the ground as authorities thank the Gimmicks and haul him away. The King East neighbourhood gathers, cheering for the Gimmicks as they all take in the praise.

Spooked, Flicker jumps, especially pleased by the adoration. _Sweet Sanguine! This… Oh!_ Someone hugs her as she sees the daughter of the mother in the restaurant. Smiling wide, she hands Flicker a small doll, half-burned.

“Thank you… for saving us,” the young girl said before kissing Flicker on the cheek, running off to tend to her mother. The mother nods in appreciation at Flicker, holding her sweet daughter close.

Flicker smiles, conjuring her beloved familiar Apple to play with the young girl as she giggles and smiles. _“Divines, I guess this is your will…”_ she thought.

Clutching the doll in her hand and seeing the sight, Flicker tears up, eternally grateful to touch someone’s life so profoundly. She thinks back to the time she saved the mysterious, poor Khajiit woman from those foul guards on Dancing Day. She recalled how she reeled in pain, curling into a ball like the patrons.

This was probably the Nine’s reward for Flicker’s help, but she would’ve liked to meet that woman again. Under better circumstances, of course. She would’ve loved to see that same happiness she experienced a couple minutes ago…

Now with cameras around them, reporters flood in as they circle around the Gimmicks. Who is this strange woman? What are her powers? How come her eyes didn’t change? These were all questions Rebar and Voyage handled exquisitely.

Voyage turned next to Flicker as she hugs her. Giggling and blushing, she shuffles adorably. She turns to Current as his helmet fades, smirking as he rubs Flicker’s shoulder.

They smile, both impressed, pleased, and willing to have that chat…

* * *

 

After a long day and a hilarious moment learning indoor plumbing, Axel finds himself with Hannah and Nadine. In Hannah’s aunt’s residence and with Aunt Foster on a business trip, they have the house to themselves.

Silence. Nadine speaks up first.

“If I may, I-I need to say something.” Her indignant tone now one of honesty, she holds Hannah’s hand as she smiles. “In my life, I loved people. I love them with every fibre of my being. I…I toss and turn some nights because I feel most alone in a crowd. I can be… restless, at times. If that wasn’t obvious…”

She braces for any laughter or funny faces. Instead, Axel and Hannah look on, intent on hearing what Nadine has to say. _Gods, I can’t screw this one up. I won’t._ “I am _smitten_ by Hannah. Her loving voice. The way she made me feel safe and happy. Her power. I… I don’t deserve her. But I want the chance to…”

Hannah smiles and blushes as she turns to Axel. Still stoic but willing to talk, he slightly tilts his head to the side. “Do you love her?”

The way that Axel said those words shouldn’t have felt bad to Nadine, but it did. Like a fireball to the face. Nadine reddens, staring at the hardwood floor. Axel raises her chin high, allowing Nadine’s hazel eyes to meet his. With a knowing but kind look, he repeats the question. She slowly nods.

“There’s no easy way to say it to you, but… I’ll say it anyway. Yes. I’m in love with her.” Nadine clears her throat, staring at the floor once again to avoid seeing Axel. “I’m falling for her…” _You must hate me, don’t you?_

Surprisingly, she hears Axel chuckle softly to himself. “Judging by your look, I don’t hate you, Nadine.” _By the Nine. He could hear my thoughts?_

“Sometimes. It’s a new facet of my powers. Hurts to do it, though. I’m learning. Like chaos, life is a ladder, you know?”

Nadine looks up, mustering up the courage to speak. “T-That’s a great line. Who created it?”

Hannah finally joins in, chuckling. “From the mind of Axel Price.”

“I have my moments,” Axel teased. “But I’m more of a live wire.” He winks as Hannah laughs.

Giggling at the clever pun, Nadine nods. “Me too.” With the unease in the air gone, she speaks with more confidence. “The way that you looked at me, though. It seemed like you… you hated me.”

“I just…” Axel sighs. “In our world, yeah—Oh!” He turns to Hannah. “My bad.”

“No bother,” Hannah said with a smile. “I’m fine, baby.”

 _Baby. I hope you can call me that, too_. Forgetting that Axel could read minds, Nadine gasps. Axel chuckles.

“Don’t worry. I have a bit of a headache anyway. …In our world, a couple’s sort of – you know – together.” He crosses his fingers together. “And in our world, it’s usually just one and one, you know.”

Nadine nodded, understanding his concern. After all, she knew all about the love Ulfberth and Adrianne have for each other. In more ways than one…

Hannah speaks up, holding Axel’s hand. “Nadine, Axel and I have been through so much in just two years. …He’s my friend. My best friend…” She pats his knee as the two exchange a look of love. “And he’s my love, for better or worse.”

Turning to Nadine, Hannah locks fingers with her. Staring into each other’s eyes, they feel the spark and the warmth that they both shared during their private moments. Even though they never knew it…

Hannah and Nadine made their lives better without even knowing it. Without even saying the magic words, they smile and turn to Axel. Knowing that look, he chuckles. _Jah. If it makes Hannah happy…_

Axel takes a deep sigh, weighing the options in his mind. Staring at the floor for a bit, he slowly raises his head. “If we do this, we have to be honest with each other. No lies. No secrets. In… Jah, it’s on the tip of my tongue…”

“Oh, Tamriel, baby,” Hannah said as Nadine nods with a smile.

“Tamriel, yeah! Don’t worry. I ain’t going to travel there, take people outta beds, and start bashin’ faces or nothing. Well, bashing…” He mimics punches. “ _And_ bashing.” He moves his arms as the girls giggle. “But out _there_ , in our world? We stick with each other. Loving friends, no matter where or what. Okay?”

Hannah nods slightly, rubbing Axel’s shoulder to highlight their bond. Nadine, however, sits next to Axel and hugs him tight, thankful for the chance.

“Thank you, Axel,” Nadine said. “I cherish your honesty. I promise I’ll get you to love me.”

Axel chuckles. _That so?_ “Well, ‘Elsweyr Fondue, eh?” Nadine smiles, nodding with Axel. “I gotta try it some time.” Hannah cuddles with him on the other side as he smiles.

“It’ll do your body good,” Nadine said with a wink and a giggle. Axel and Hannah chuckle as the former admire the two cuddling him.

He looks at Hannah, already loving a lot of things about her. Her honesty. Her warm heart. Her beauty. But as he looks at Nadine, he also loves things about her too. Her talent and skills. Her sweet, noble spirit. Her curves.

“Aye, I think things will turn out okay,” Hannah said, breaking the sweet silence with a sweeter offer. “Oh, Axel, isn’t your birthday coming up soon? October 30th?”

“Yeah. It is! Gotta link up with the rest tomorrow,” Axel beamed. “Thanks for reminding me, sweetie.” He kisses Hannah’s forehead.

She smiles back. “Well, how about a… special treat to ring in 25 years of your island charm?” Hannah rubs his chest as she raises her eyebrows… before looking at Nadine. She tilts her head to Axel with a wink.

Nadine smiles seductively, rubbing Axel’s cheeks. “I’m ready… if _he_ is,” she smirks, winking at Axel.

He sighs. “You two are gonna be the _death_ of me, are you?” They nod as they look at Axel with looming desire. “Well… it won’t be easy…”

He rubs and softly squeezes their hips. Silence.

* * *

 

Night falls in New Toronto. Naked in Hannah’s bedroom, moans fill the room.

Axel falls on the bed, delirious with pleasure as Hannah and Nadine paint every inch of his body with kisses. Rubbing their hands all over his body, they take turns making out with him. At times, both girls wrap their hands around his still, rock-hard erection, rubbing it while whispering sweet, sinful nothings.

Nadine even takes the time to treat his dick with her mouth, bobbing up and down. Moaning, Axel turns to Hannah as he kisses her neck, kneading her ass with one hand. She moans, releasing some giggling variations.

“Now, now, Axel… C’mere,” Hannah purred as Axel leans in. Hannah covers his lips as she bites hers, turning his face to Nadine. “No need to be so greedy with me. We need to treat our… _lovely_ guest. Do you think she’s achin’ to let us touch her?”

 _Gods, was that a rhetorical question?_ Nadine nods, flushed with lust all over her face. “Y-Yes…”

“Yes, what?” His other hand rubs her back before placing his palm on her ass, beating it like a steel drum in his grandparents’ island resort.

Her face red like a tomato, Nadine giggles, wiggling her butt with every slap. “Yes, touch me, Sir…”

To Nadine's surprise, Hannah and Axel chuckle. “Ooh, no ‘Sir’, Nadine. We do things… differently over here,” Hannah said with a knowing grin.

“Right, you best believe her words now, gorgeous,” Axel whispered softly. “We’re fair but rough when we ought to be.” Massaging Nadine’s ass over and over again, Axel hears Nadine’s purrs and soft, saccharine moans. “Here are our rules in the bedroom. Ready?”

Nadine’s face grew redder than Hannah’s hair, blushing as she nodded. _Just let me take you both. Divines know I’ll agree to anything…_

“Good.” Softly squeezing Nadine’s ass to her approving moans, Axel smiles. “First rule. In here, I’m Axel and she’s Hannah. You can also call me ‘baby’ and her ‘sweetie’ if you want to. But _only_ those names. See?”

Not quite knowing what that term means, Nadine stutters. “S-See what?”

That was a big mistake.

Suddenly, a humming, purple portal emerges! Nadine feels Hannah’s hard slap across the flesh of her supple ass, making Nadine yelp with pain, shock, and yearning passion. It wasn’t super hard like the slaps from Ulfberth’s paddle, but there was a hint of untapped strength behind it. _Much_ harder than Adrianne’s flogger.

It felt like touching a piece of Aetherius itself. _G-Gods… Hannah’s strength…_

Calm as ever, Axel repeats his last question. “See?”

Now beet red, Nadine pants, feeling the inside of her thighs drip with wetness each passing second. She loves it. “Y-Yes, baby…” A bit of saliva hits Axel’s abs as he moans in ecstatic delight.

Hannah smiles, continuing their little list of rules. “Out there, you’re Nadine. When we do hero work, Flicker. But in here, you’re our ‘little kitten’, understand?”

The wetness intensifies from Nadine, dripping against her thighs with a searing passion. The thought of her skulking on all fours in front of a naked Hannah _or_ Axel turns her on immensely. Seeing them both causes her to belt out a soft, immoral giggle. Her eyes dart from Axel to Hannah in a seductive manner…

Committing their words to memory, Nadine nods. “Yes, sweetie.”

“In this bedroom, who are you?” Axel squeezes Nadine’s ass harder.

Nadine’s voice rose in pitch. “…Mm, I’m your little kitten, sweetie.”

“And tonight, we’re going to pet you. Is that right, baby?” Axel rubs Nadine’s ass some more as Nadine rubs his abs. Hannah rubs Axel’s chest as he turns to her.

“Safe with me,” he said, admiring Hannah’s soothing sex appeal before locking eyes with Nadine once more. “Ready for your petting session, lil’ kitten?”

Nadine quickly feels his fingers take a trip through her aching sex, running them over her entrance once…

 _Godsdamnit! I… Ooh, I…_ Only once. _W-What?_

“Speak up, kitten. Are you ready or not?” Hannah said as Axel smirks.

Nadine, submissive as ever, stares down Axel with a bit of ire. _You cocky bastard…_ To her, the sensitive sensation feels like a breeze against her naked body. Nadine bites her bottom lip, curling it into her mouth with a muffled moan.

“Y... Yes, baby,” she purred at Axel. “Pet your kitten.”

Axel obliges with a smile and a relaxed nod. To Nadine’s pleasant shock, he dips a finger in his mouth before sliding it slowly in Nadine’s core. His fingertip dives deeper in, feeling every drop of her womanly wetness. Delving his finger in, Axel explores and rubs every inch, using pleasurable sparks of electricity as he works Nadine’s clit over and over again.

It felt slow, focused, and composed, totally unlike her time being initiated into the Sanctum. This was meant to both titillate and prepare Nadine for their powers in the bed. A prologue to their… ‘sexcapades’.

Nadine cries out Axel’s name as her hands try to find somewhere to touch. Some place on his body to rub. Some part of his body where he could feel good, too. Feeling Axel rub his finger against her slit, Nadine tries to reach down for his cock. However, once again – a bit harder, this time – Nadine is met with another slap on her ass from Hannah.

“Miss…” _Slap_. “Ooh! Miss, I…” _Slap._ “Anh! I’ll behave, Hannah!”

“Grand. Patience, kitten,” Hannah said softly, rubbing Nadine’s ass through the portal. If it wasn’t for the Sanctum’s training, Nadine would’ve wanted to come right there. “In due time, okay?”

Nadine nods, not willing to tempt the Nine from damning her with a cavalcade of Hannah’s slaps. “Gods, you are strong, sweetie…”

Hannah giggles. “Thank you. Oh, aye, I think we got ourselves a real treat, eh? Cute as a kitten,” she said. Summoning a pair of portals near Nadine’s face, she grins. “Now, Axel… A couple more thrusts for our sweet kitten.” She licks Nadine’s cheek as the latter whimpers. “Reward her for her obedience.”

“As you wish, baby.” _And then some, Rielle._ This time, Axel pumps two fingers, side-by-side, into Nadine’s core, occasionally stimulating her clit with pleasant electric shocks. “Thank me, kitten.”

Her eyes wide with shock and desire, she caresses Axel’s chest, kissing her abs repeatedly as he smiles. It. Feels. Incredible. “Thank you, Axel. T-Thank you… for… f-for… Ahn! No, I’m—”

Sensing that Nadine’s close to her release, Hannah motions for Axel to stop. He does so, causing Nadine to don the puppy-dog look at both of them. _Please? Divines, do that again, please?!_ Hannah shakes her head. A fleeting emotion of wrath later, Nadine pants and nods in obedience, staring at Hannah’s grin.

“Stall your balls, Axel,” Hannah said. “I think it’s my turn now.” Her eyes glowing magenta, she maneuvers around the bed next to Nadine and summons a floating portal disk.

 _What… How did she…_ If it wasn’t impressive enough her sorceress could summon portals, this new variation of her power was unbelievable. “Sweet Sanguine! You can do this, sweetie?”

Judging from Hannah’s following response, Nadine’s eyes bulge. “Aye, this was relatively new, my kitten. Still, have to learn how to do it properly sometimes. But, for _now_?”

Giggling, she presses her body on top of Nadine, feeling their nipples massage each other. With their heads just hanging over the disk, the two ladies make out heavily, tasting each other with desire. Hannah and Nadine break it up with a moan.

“Do you feel like coming, kitten?” Hannah kisses her way down Nadine’s body.

Nadine nods, shaking her head. “I’m-I’m close, though.”

“Good… Axel, baby?” She looks at a prone Axel on the bed. “If you promise not to come before Nadine does…” Hannah licks Nadine’s inner thighs, tasting her desire before she purrs. “…Mm, I’ll give you permission to come inside our _dear_ guest’s mouth.”

With his cock still wet, Axel agrees as he lays on the bed, unmoving and silent. He and Nadine stare into each other’s eyes, dripping with lust and a competitive streak a mile long. _Do it, Nadine. Come first._ He smirks.

Nadine shakes her head. _You’re not ready for me, Axel._

Hannah gets to work pleasuring Nadine with her mouth. “I saw you in our last dream, wee Kitten…”

 _Gods, how did she know?_ “S-Sweetie? I… I thought you were…”

“Preoccupied and gone? Aye, I was.” Hannah grips Nadine’s thighs, greedily lapping her tongue in her core and around her clit. “Oh, but I heard you. Mmm… just before I left, you… heh, you cried out for me. Those moans. Your curvy body writhing for me. Mmm, aye, you really were a saucy little kitten, weren’t you?”

Nadine pants and giggles, trying to catch her breath. Drenched in sweat, she uses one hand to grasp Hannah’s hair. Sensing her roughness, Hannah quickens the pace, squeezing Nadine’s breasts with her hands.

Grinding her hips on Hannah’s face, Nadine hears Hannah moan, helping her chase her release. One lick at a time. “I-I-I couldn’t last, Hannah! Heh… S-Sweetie! Oooh…”

“Mmm? You’re close, are you, kitten?”

She nods. “Fuck! More, sweetie…”

Using her acumen for Magicka, Nadine uses slight pulses of lightning to send stimulating sparks surging through her, staring at a stony Axel. _I will not come first. You hear me, Axel? I’ll show you…_

Suddenly, Hannah’s skilled tongue snaps Nadine out of it. “Let me… hear you… come. Please? Just like last time, eh? I’m not going away this time.”

Hannah suddenly snaps to and lies on top of Nadine, pressing her thigh to her core. She leans in close and nibbles on Nadine’s ear, whispering her sexiest thoughts with her in it.

Nadine grinds her clit against Hannah’s thigh without mercy, crying out in passion. “Hannah! Hannah! Hannah…”

“Mmm, yes… Chase it, kitten,” Hannah whispered, touching herself furiously. “A-Aye, chase… chase y-your release with me…” She winks at Axel as he chuckles.

A passing thought of fear crosses Nadine’s mind before her eyes turn blue… not of her own free will. Nadine leans her head back as Hannah sucks her breasts, staring at Axel.

At first, Nadine figured Axel out. To her, he seemed like a more competitive Brynjolf. Laid-back, yes. But easy to figure out. Oh, not even Nadine Rielle was ready for Axel Price.

Using his secondary power of neural impulse manipulation, Axel energizes Nadine’s stunning mind. Improving her focus and stimulating every nerve in her body, Nadine’s moans intensify. Despite her training… Despite the Sanctum…

Nadine loses her control.

The feeling was unlike any simile or metaphor she could conjure up in her mind. Thinking back to the Sanctum, not a single member could prepare her for Axel and Hannah’s superpowers. Not Adrianne… nor Ulfberth… nor even Brynjolf. Maybe Drevis could. He’d have a few ideas…

But upside-down, as she spots Axel on the disk, Nadine moans as her clit vibrates with her own bursts of lightning magicka.

“M-Mistress Hannah!” _Don’t you dare take this away from me_...

Hannah shakes her head, but lets it go. Grinding against her thigh, Nadine squeezes her ass as she coos, spurring Nadine on. _By the Gods, I will suck you dry if I have to…_

“Aye… Good girl.” _Good girl. Again… Oh, Mistress._

Nadine stares into Axel’s eyes, turned on by Hannah’s melodious brogue. Drops of pre-cum leak out of his cock, causing Nadine to pant. Eyes wide open, she mouths the words “Make me your slut, baby” to him, causing Axel to stroke his cock harder and buck his hips faster.

His eyes blue and oozing with lust, Axel mouths “Come over here and I’ll make you” to her, causing Nadine to gasp with squeaky moans.

“Yeah?” she whispered with a groan.

Axel nods with a malevolent smirk. Nadine _snaps_ with lust.

**_It’s time._ **

“Sweetie… Hannah, Hannah! Hannah, please! Let me be near Axel!”

Hannah sees her favourite people reach their limit, admiring the lecherous sight before her. Thinking of what she could to please them both, her portal disk hovers over Axel before it flips. “P-Permission granted, my lovelies.”

Now with Hannah under her, Nadine straddles Hannah’s thigh through her release. But, like clockwork, she turns to Axel… and does something even a seasoned adventurer and Sanctum member might find bizarre…

She – Nadine fuckin’ Rielle – forgets the rules. She becomes dominant.

Nadine calls upon her own fire Magicka and warms Axel’s cock, rubbing and using her spit to make it slick. A stunned Axel moans loudly.

_Her stubbornness/His cockiness…_

“Axel, why don’t you come, Sir?” Nadine whimpered.

_Your ego/Your smug voice…_

“Bad kitten! Really bad kitten!” roared Axel. Locked in a gaze, their spirited sides emerge as they both pant. “You’re gonna forget our little rules, hm?”

 _You think I can’t take you?_ A small drop of cum oozes on Nadine’s fingers. She gasps as her voice takes on the sultriest tone it could ever take.

“Why? A-Are you _afraid_ … heh… to _come_ for me, Axel Price?” purred Nadine. “I can take you.”

_You are not ready for me, Axel Price/Nadine Rielle._

Axel smiles. “You… can certainly try… princess.”

Literally dripping with passion mid-orgasm, Nadine’s eyes – much like her new superhero namesake – flicker with intensity, drilling a stare through Axel. _By the Divines… this bitch._

Nadine roars. “Fuck you…” Before a pleased Hannah, she sucks the _soul_ out of Axel’s cock.

Hearing him roar before he checks himself with a hearty laugh, he takes Nadine by the head. She pushes down on his thighs, blushing hard as her tongue rests under Axel’s shaft.

“Here it… fuckin’ comes!” roared Axel.

Nadine mutters “Do it!” with muffled screams as his cum rushes out of his cock, surging down her throat as he bucks his hips into her face.

Through muffled screams, Nadine swallows some as she comes. _Hard_.

With loud groans, he cries out the names of both Hannah _and_ his new, competitive lover Nadine to the ladies’ bliss. They both hear Hannah getting off herself. Pumping her fingers into her core with the self-control of an angry bull, Hannah eats Nadine out as the latter’s second orgasm spills all over her freckled face.

“F-Fuck… I’m com-coming… Axel, Na-Nadine! C-Come with me!” she moaned with reckless abandon.

With pain and pleasure, moans converge around the room as the trio convulses in sex-fueled euphoria. With their orgasms coming to an end, Axel crumples on the bed as Hannah and Nadine slowly cuddle up next to him.

After secretly swallowing a mouthful of Axel’s cum, Nadine rubs Hannah’s cheek. “I have to say… the future is quite nice,” Nadine smiles as Hannah giggles.

“We love you, Nadine,” she said before passionately kissing Nadine. “You’ll always be one of us.” Hannah looks up at Axel and kisses his cheek before drifting off to sleep. “A… Aye?”

“Aye,” Axel and Nadine said in unison. Before they too drift off to sleep, Axel turns to Nadine.

“I haven’t forgotten about what you did, kitten,” he grinned before he closes his eyes and kisses her. “Consider this _my_ style of punishment.”

Slightly unapologetic and intrigued, Nadine chuckles. “Aren’t you going to punish me?” she whimpered.

“You’ll… see,” droned Axel. The trio ring in Axel’s birthday with a relatively peaceful night’s sleep...

* * *

 

During the end of the weekend, the Gimmicks and Gabe treat Axel to an amazing birthday. They also show Nadine the wonders of the modern age. Movie theatres. Popcorn… lots of it. The wonders of a ‘desert café’ with something called ‘red velvet cake’. They almost had to pull Nadine away from the café… literally.

In turn, Nadine showed them her own special treats. She taught them how to make her pork belly – and veggie – Potage de Magnifique, Elsweyr Fondue, and a _scrumptious_ Apple Crostata that caused D.K. to moan from happiness.

They dined, wined, and laughed the day away. And at night, when it was time for Nadine to return home, the group headed to the Hideout.

Taking one group photo, Nadine takes her knapsack and prepares to get shifted back to her world. “Oh, D.K.?”

“Yes, Miss Rielle?” he smiled.

“Next time, feel free to teach me about the ‘wonders of science’, would you?” D.K. chuckles and nods as Nadine turns to Moon. “And Moon, thank you for your tips on fashion and your stories about this outer space.”

Moon smirks. “Remember… aliens are cool and bangs and red lips?"

Nadine giggles. “It will _always_ turn heads.”

She gives Megann a deep hug and Gabe a thumbs-up. She then turns to Hannah and Axel, her two favourite people in this new world. Nadine hugs them and kisses their cheeks.

“I love you two,” she whispered. “Be safe for me…”

Hannah and Axel wish her farewell as they each kiss Nadine’s cheeks. Taking her place in the same spot she arrived in, Gabe slowly – but surely – shifts Nadine back. Before she leaves, Nadine remembers something…

“Ooh, D.K.! What about—”

“For now, Miss Rielle, keep the goggles. You’re a Gimmick, now. We may need you again! But… be careful with it, okay?”

Nadine nods and, giddy as ever, she wears it on her head before taking a last look at Hannah and Axel. Nadine mouths “I love you”, earning the same reply back from Hannah with a smile. But when Nadine turns to Axel, he smirks. _What in the name of the Divines did you do?_

Confused, Nadine smiles softly before remembering his words during their heart-to-heart talk. Axel mouths “Good night” as Nadine’s face turns crimson. Her eyes expand. Axel winks, blowing her a kiss as the aura takes her again…

* * *

 

Emerging back in her guest room in the College of Winterhold, Nadine takes a step back. Now nighttime in Winterhold, she gives her room a quick double-take. It was eerily different to be back in Tamriel and the harsh cold surrounding the college. Nice and familiar, but different.

Suddenly, Drevis Neloren rushes in Nadine’s room, his already-white hair whiter from worrying about her all weekend. Confused at Nadine’s weird device on her head and her smile, he tries to say something but sighs, tired.

“Tomorrow, Miss Rielle,” Drevis said before leaving the room. “Good night.”

Nadine smiles, eerily triumphant to leave him speechless. “Night, Drevis!”

Nestling in new smallclothes and organizing her new gifts in a secret place, she admires the doll gifted to her by the young girl. With a rosy smile, she slides into bed. Nadine finds some peace and quiet, thinking about her life-changing journey and the new bonds she’s formed.

She laughs softly to herself before drifting off to sleep. And then… all alone in her room, Nadine dreams it…

Axel’s punishment.

* * *

 

_Axel emerges within a dark void in Nadine’s dream. In his new hero outfit, he laughs as he bows. His mellow and melodic accent dances in her mind…_

_“I left you somethin’ to remember us by. To remember me by. Trust me, it’ll be short. Next time? Obey our rules, kitten. And this dream… might be real soon...”_

_He fades. Nadine’s next dream shows her in Hannah’s bedroom once more. She sees Hannah – as Voyage – touching herself, rubbing her soft, supple breasts. But the next sight causes her to gasp in pure carnal delight._

_Nadine sees a dreamy version of herself as Flicker sprawled on the bed, belly-first. She grips the bedsheets as her face is red all over, swearing and urging Axel – as Current – to give it to her through giggles and squeaky moans. Nadine sees Current moaning and chuckling, giving Flicker’s ass the pounding of a lifetime through ripped clothing. As Flicker's lightning magicka courses around them, his eyes turn white with his own lightning around them._

_Standing in another corner, the real Nadine sees Current’s sweaty body bounce up and down on Flicker’s, his cock snug in her tight asshole. Stunned and aroused beyond all recognition, she feels every stroke and hears every grunt. Nadine cries out for her orgasm as soon as she sees Flicker scream until her voice gets hoarse. Her core’s dripping wet as she hits her orgasm. Current is ready to come deep inside, roaring as he buries himself to the hilt!_

_But as Nadine gets ready to experience an orgasm so loud, the Divines would likely hear, the dream fades… with Axel chuckling in the aether._

_“This was my first time trying out this power, by the way. Be seein’ you soon, Princess Nadine Rielle. Love you...”_

* * *

 

Nadine wakes up, drenched in sweat but, to her surprise, her smallclothes was dry. There is no heat. No wetness. No yearning desire to reach her orgasm… yet. It _felt_ real, much like the dreams she had with Hannah, but it wasn’t.

All alone in her guest room, half-furious and half-horny, Nadine Rielle gasps and smiles. Her face is red with various emotions. _That cheeky little fucker…_

“Divines damn Axel Price,” Nadine chuckled with a giggle as she bites her lip. She started to get wet. _Really_ wet.

“You turned me on so much, you arsehole.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the end of _**A Flicker in the Night**_ and thanks to raunchyandpaunchy once more for **Nadine Rielle.**
> 
> You can find her adventures in either _A Rielle in Tamriel_ , highlighted [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047026/chapters/37461932) Or, if No Nut November's makin' you nutty, bust a nut with Nadine on her smut fic, _The Edged Lexicon_ , highlighted [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758052/chapters/36650358)
> 
> I'm tired. I wanna go to sleep. Stay Golden. And, of course, my lovelies...
> 
> Later fuckin' days. - Thicket

**Author's Note:**

> (P.S.: As a preview: this is Nadine's hero outfit as Flicker: https://www.deviantart.com/gothamtaco/art/MCU-Havoc-Diana-Summers-616772900) 
> 
> Shoutouts to DA user GothamTaco. Brilliant name. By the by, I'll find a way to showcase Current, Visage, and Rebar soon. Money and art don't come cheap. :P


End file.
